Loving in Lee's World
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: **COMPLETED** Lee's brother is a new wrestler in WWE, that means Lee is on the fast track of meeting everyone, but what happens when she starts falling for the Scottish Champ, Drew McIntyre, and someone else comes to her rescue? R&R Thx
1. Meeting the Girls

****NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE/TNA WRESTLERS IN THIS FIC. THEY OWN THEMSELVES AND VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE**  
***PLEASE REVIEW. ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.*****

"Lee, wake up. You phone keeps going off," said Donna throwing the cell phone at the sleeping girl.

"Turn it off," said Lee.

"It's your brother," said Donna leaving the room.

Lee looks over at her phone. Michael was calling, at eight in the morning.

"You're insane!" said Lee sitting up in bed.

"Love you too. Anyway, I've got a reason so don't get mad quite yet," said Michael.

"One minute. Then I hang up,' said Lee.

"I need more…" started Michael.

"55 seconds," said Lee.

"I've got five tickets to the taping of Smackdown. You and the girls want them?" asked Michael.

"You're gonna pass up going, to give your sister and her friends a chance?" said Lee. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," said Michael. "Except…"

"What?" asked Lee.

"Go to a party afterwards," said Michael.

"Goodbye," said Lee.

"Wait. Come on. Please?" said Michael.

"You've already told them we were coming. Haven't you?" asked Lee.

"Maybe," said Michael.

"I will ask the girls, but don't hold your breath," said Lee. "Bye."

Lee tossed her phone on to her bed side table and went back to sleep.

Around two in the afternoon, Michael came by the house Lee shares with her friends.

"Knock, knock," said Michael walking into the living room.

"Hey Michael," said Donna.

"Hey. Where are the other girls?" asked Michael.

"Well, Sara and Kelly went shopping. Jenna is in the shower, and I think your sister is still asleep," said Donna flipping through the channels.

"Did Lee ask you all about the wrestling tickets?" asked Michael sitting down.

"Nope. I haven't talked to her since I gave her the cell phone this morning," said Donna.

"Sissy! Look what I got today!" said Sara bursting through the front door. "Oh. Hi Michael."

"Hi, Sara," said Michael.

"Look at this dress, Donna!" said Sara pulling out a mini dress that was bright blue.

"How much was it?" asked Donna

"And this pair of jeans to go with it!" said Sara ignoring the question.

"How much Sara?" asked Donna.

"And these shoes!" said Sara ignoring Donna again.

Sara pulled out a pair of six inch stilettos the same color as the mini dress.

"Sara! How much did it all cost?!" shouted Donna.

"$1250.00, total," whispered Sara.

"$1250.00! Seriously! Sara, you still have to pay rent this month!" shouted Donna.

"But Donna," said Sara.

"Sara, you're twenty five. Act like it! Take all this shit back. Today!" said Donna. "If you cannot make rent, I will help. But this is the last time!"

Donna stood up and walked away. Sara sat down on the couch next to Michael.

"Michael," said Sara.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of this," said Michael.

"But, Michael, she is unreasonable!" said Sara.

"Which means everything was on sale and you can't take it back. Right?" said Michael.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"Great. I've got someone I can talk to. She may buy all this, but you will only get half of what you paid. If that," said Michael. "How much is rent?"

"Total is $825. So I pay about $165," said Sara. "And I don't have it for this month."

"How much will Donna have to pick up?" asked Michael.

"About $128, and I still owe her for the last two months," said Sara.

"So she is paying almost half?" asked Michael.

"Don't interfere, Michael," said Lee walking into the living room.

"Be nice, Lee," said Michael.

"No. Donna has picked up Sara's slack repeatedly over the past year," said Lee sitting down in a chair. "Sara owes Donna close to $900."

"I'm gonna pay her back," said Sara.

"Which is why you want and spent $1250 on hooker clothes,' said Lee. "Donna's going through your closet now. Everything you've bought that still has the tags on them, she is selling!"

"No! I'm going to wear them!" shouted Sara.

"That's why you have clothes from six months ago that you haven't worn!" said Donna walking in with armfuls of clothes.

"Donna, I told Sara that I know someone who might buy these clothes for half price. I will take those, too," said Michael.

Great. I'll get everything bagged up for you!" said Donna.

Donna, Lee, and Michael spent the next two hours packing up jeans, shoes, tops, and dresses. By the time they had everything packed up and in Michaels car, they had a guest mate of six grand for everything.

"Good luck, Michael," said Donna.

"Yeah. Have fun," laughed Lee.

"Yeah. Talk to them about the tickets," said Michael.

" 'Kay," said Lee walking away.

"Hey, Mike?" said Donna.

"Yeah?" said Michael from the drivers seat.

"When you get the money, can you pull out the $900 Sara owes me?" asked Donna.

"Yeah. Sara said that you would have to pick up about $128 for this month. You want that too?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, thanks," said Donna.


	2. Making Rent

"Trisha!" said Michael walking into a room full of clothes.

"Hey! I just got your outfit together. What's up?" asked Trisha.

"Have you bought anything for the new year yet?" asked Michael.

"Not yet, why?" asked Trisha.

"Got a few things for you to look at. Someone's rent depends on it," said Michael.

"Has it been worn?" asked Trisha.

"Nope. Tags are still on it all," said Michael.

"I hope she knows she will only get half of what she paid," said Trisha.

"She knows," said Michael.

"Alright," said Trisha. "Let's take a look."

Michael brought in all the clothes to show Trisha. It took three trips to bring it all in.

"Okay, these six dresses were $115 a piece, these two were $125," said Michael.

"I can use those two and these three," said Trisha. "So that is $595, half of that is $297.50."

"Okay. What about these. All twelve of these tops were $72 a piece. These seven were $100 a piece and these four were $83 a piece," said Michael.

"These three of the $100 ones. I can use these six and this one," said Trisha. "This girl does nothing but shop!"

"Tell me about it,' said Michael.

"She's crazy. Full price is $815, half of that is $407.50," said Trisha.

"Okay. These jeans were $700, these two were $1000 a piece, and this pair was $1500," said Michael.

"I can use all of them," said Trisha.

"That's good," said Michael.

"So full price is $4200, half of that is $2100," said Trisha. "What was the estimate all this cost?"

"About six grand is what we were guessing. Why?" asked Michael

" 'Cause the full price is up to $6316, and that is before the shoes," said Trisha.

"Christ!" said Michael. "Well, let's tackle the shoes!"

"Oh joy! How many shoes does she have" asked Trisha

"A few. These two pair were $80 a piece, this pair was $100, and these five pair were $200 a piece," said Michael.

"Okay. I can use those two, that pair, and these two of the five," said Trisha. "So full price is $1260, half of that is $780."

"Which means everything I brought in was a grand total of $8296," said Michael.

"Yeah. This girl has a problem," said Trisha.

"So out of $8296, she is getting $3135. That is $5161 short of half," said Michael.

"Yeah. Thanks for the business," said Trisha.

"No problem," said Michael.

Michael gathered up the left over clothes and the $3135 for the clothes Trisha bought.


	3. The Update

"Get up Sara!" said Donna.

"No! Go away!" said Sara.

"Whatever!" said Donna walking out of the room.

"How is she?" asked Kelly.

"Wallowing in self pity," said Donna.

Donna walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Lee was sitting at the island on the phone.

"Okay. I will let her know. Bye," said Lee hanging up the phone.

"Morning," said Donna.

"Sara still wallowing?" asked Lee.

"Yep. Who were you talking to?" asked Donna.

"Michael. He said that his friend bought some of the clothes. He said the grand total of everything was $8296," said Lee.

"Holy shit!" said Donna sitting down at the island.

"Michael said what she bought, she paid half price for everything and Sara is getting $3135 back," said Lee. "He said that he is going to try one more place before he stops back by."

"Okay, that's good," said Donna. "Hopefully when she gets her money, she will stop shopping."

"Hopefully," laughed Lee.


	4. Still Making Rent

"Morning ladies," said Michael.

"Morning," replied the girls.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael.

"Shopping. We are thinking about going after work," said Melina.

"I think I can help, if you have cash," said Michael.

"What?" said Mickie James.

"A friend of my sister's is behind on rent because she shops too much. We are trying to sell the clothes to get her money back. Interested?" said Michael.

"Do we have to pay full price?" asked Melina.

"No, just half," said Michael.

"I'll take a look," said Michael.

"Me, too," said Mickie.

"Come on," said Michael.

Michael led Mickie and Melina out to his jeep to show them the clothes.

"Good lord! How much is everything?" asked Melina.

"All this is $2026. I've already talked to Trisha for TV attire. This is what she didn't want to use," said Michael.

"Oh! Dang. This is nice," said Melina.

"These dresses were $115, tops were $72, these $100, and these $83. Each of the shoes were $200 a piece," said Michael.

"Okay. I will take this dress, one of those $72 tops. No make that two of those tops, and this pair of shoes," said Melina.

"That is $229.50," said Michael.

"Cool. I still have $770 to shop with," said Melina.

"I will take this dress, this $83 top, this $72 top, and this pair of shoes," said Mickie.

"$235," said Michael.

"Not bad," said Mickie.

"I've got to go. I will see you later, girls," said Michael.

"Bye. Thanks for the clothes," said Melina.

Michael got into his jeep and drove off. After driving for an hour he arrived at another arena.

Michael pulled out his phone and called a friend.

"Hey bring Tara out here with you. I've got some clothes I think you two might want," said Michael. "Okay. Bye."

A few minutes later two women came walking out of the arena.

"Hello, ladies," said Michael.

"Let me see the clothes, darling," said Tara.

"Pushy, pushy," laughed Michael. "Whatever the tag says, it is half."

"Cool top," said Daffney. "I will take this $83 top, this $72 top, and this $100 top."

"Okay. It is $127.50," said Michael. "Tara?"

"These two $100 tops, this $83 top, and this pair of shoes," said Tara.

"And you spent a grand total of $241.50," said Michael.

"What is this for?" asked Daffney.

"A girl that lives with my sister is behind on rent and cant stop shopping," said Michael.

"And you are helping her, why?" asked Daffney.

"Because is she cant meet rent, Lee and the other girls have to pay more. And Lee doesn't have the money to keep doing that," said Michael.

"Dang. Well, glad to help. I will see you around," said Tara.

"Bye girls," said Michael driving off.

As Michael drove away he called Lee.

"I've got three garments left over, and a wad of cash," said Michael.

"That's good. See you in a few," said Lee.

"Alright, bye," said Michael hanging up the phone.


	5. The Drop Off

"What's up?" asked Jenna.

"Just talked to Mike. He is on his way over," said Lee.

"Cool. Sara is still in bed," said Jenna.

"She needs to get over herself," said Lee. "It's her own fault she is in this predicament."

"I agree," said Donna walking into the living room.

"You only say that because she is your sister," said Jenna.

"I say that because she owes me over $900," said Donna.

"I can fix that," said Michael.

"I hope so," said Donna.

"I can. Here is your $900 that Sara owes you. And Sara gets…where is Sara?" asked Michael.

"Wallowing in self pity," said Lee.

"Well, when she decides to join the world of the living, she has $3968.50 here," said Michael laying down an envelope on the coffee table.

"I will give it to her," said Kelly reaching for the envelope.

"I don't think so," said Donna taking the money. "You are an enabler to her."

"I am not," protested Kelly.

"Do you talk her out of buying all these expensive clothes?" asked Donna.

"Yes. Especially is the outfit looks horrible on her," said Kelly.

"That's why you aren't touching this cash," said Donna.

"Hey Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Michael.

"Yeah. We can go upstairs," said Lee.

Michael and Lee went upstairs to Lee's room. Lee sat on her bed while Michael sat at the desk.

"What's up?" asked Lee.

"Did you ever talk to the girls about the show and going to the party?" asked Michael.

"Well in light of the whole money situation, no. I didn't think it was important," said Lee. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because…" said Michael.

"Look, I know you work at WWE," said Lee.

"How do you know?" asked Michael.

"Mom. But what is so important about us going to this party?" asked Lee

"Vince heard me talking to a few of the guys about you and the girls. So he knows you're a model and he is thinking about bringing in new valets," said Michael.

"What! Let me guess, you said that you could get us to show up?" said Lee.

"Well," started Michael.

"Did you ever think to talk to us about it first! I hope you know that you saying we're going is going to cost you,' said Lee.

"What is it going to cost?" asked Michael.

"We are models, dumbass! You have to pay us!" said Lee. "Or did you forget. Vince did not offer us these tickets or ask us to come to this party. So you are going to be out some cash."

"What is Vince…" started Michael.

"Nope. Vince is expecting you to bring us," said Lee. "Now go. I will talk to the girls about how much we will charge you."

"I'm family. Remember that," said Michael.

"I know. So I know how much you have and can charge appropriately," laughed Lee. "Now go."


	6. Smackdown

"You two ready to go?" asked Lee.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Kelly.

"That's pretty, Lee," said Sara.

Lee was wearing a light blue tank top with a flower design. She had a pair of jeans with sequence around the bottom and silver heels.

Everyone else was wearing thigh length dresses of different colors. Donna was wearing a black dress with red heels. Sara was wearing a purple dress with silver heels. Kelly was in a red dress that fades to pink near the bottom with silver heels. Jenna was in a Latin style dress that was green with light green heels.

A limo picked up the girls and took them to the arena. As the car pulled up, Stefanie McMahon walked out of the side of the building.

"Hello, ladies," said Stefanie. "I'm Stefanie McMahon. If you will follow me, I will take you to your seats.

Lee, Donna, Sara, Kelly, and Jenna followed Stefanie back through the side door. They walked down a hallway and then out into the arena.

"These are your seats. Enjoy the show," said Stefanie. "Oh. You may be interviewed while you watch the show."

"Thanks. That's fine," said Donna.

"I'm gonna kill Michael," said Lee.

'Oh, come on. He is paying us," said Kelly.

" 'Cause I told him too," said Lee sitting down in the middle seat.

The girls weren't seated twenty minutes before someone came to interview them.

"I've got a few questions for you all. Just answer truthfully, even if you don't watch wrestling," said the interviewer.

"Okay," said Donna.

"There is a match tonight between John Morrison and Drew McIntyre for the IC title. Who are you rooting for?" he asked.

Sara, Jenna, and Kelly just stared at him like he was crazy, so he directed the question towards Donna and Lee.

"I don't like either one of them, so I don't care," said Donna.

"And you?" he asked Lee.

"Not sure. McIntyre has got that cocky, sure fire attitude, but I am partial to faces in this business. So who knows who I will cheer for," said Lee.

"Okay. Who is your favorite Diva?" he asked.

Again Kelly, Jenna, and Sara looked confused, so Donna went ahead and answered.

"Mine is Melina," said Donna.

"Past or present?" asked Lee.

"Excuse me?" asked the interviewer.

"All you asked was 'who is your favorite diva'. Can it be all time fav, or do I have to pick from the current roster?" asked Lee.

"From the current roster is preferred," he replied.

"In that case, Mickie James," said Lee.

"Out of curiosity, who else were you thinking of?" he asked.

"Lita," said Lee simply.

"This is the last question. Who is your favorite superstar of smack down?" asked the interviewer.

"Undertaker," said Donna.

"Edge," Lee said confidently.

"Odd choice. Why Edge?" he asked.

"Why not?" said Lee. "He's has his rough spots in his career, and life, but he is still a great wrestler."

"That's all. Enjoy the show," he said walking away.

Not long after they finished the interview, Smackdown's intro music keyed up. Teddy Long made his way to the ring with Vickie Guerrero in tow.

"Excuse me!" said Vickie. "I said Excuse me!"

"God I hate that woman," said Donna.

"Ditto," said Lee.

"Tonight's show is full of excitement , but first…" started Teddy.

"But first, I have the pleasure of introducing the newest superstar to the Smackdown roster," said Vickie. "Michael McEwen!"

Michael McEwen's music keyed up and Michael, Lee's brothers, came walking to the ring.

"Oh my god! That is your brother, Lee!" shouted Kelly over the music.

"Yes. Yes, it is!" said Lee.

"Thank you Vickie. Teddy. I'm happy to be part of the Smackdown family," said Michael.

Michael stands six feet seven inches, so he towers over both Vickie and Teddy. He has dark brown hair that is cut short.

"Oh, no problem," said Vickie giggling.

"I'm happy to be here and I'm sure my sister is speechless about this," laughed Michael looking over at Lee and the girls.

"That's for sure," said Lee.

The night continued on with less than adequate matches, according to Lee. The last match of the night was Michael vs. Matt Hardy.

Matt's music keyed up and as the ring announcer finished he was in the ring. A few seconds later, 'Highway to Hell' keyed up and Michael came walking to the ring. Lee sat un-phased by all of it. Donna, Jenna, Kelly, and Sara were all standing and cheering for him.

The match started and Matt and Michael locked up. Matt kicked Michael in the abdomen and went for a head lock. But Michael counters with a DDT.

The match continued with the upper hand changing between the two of them. The other girls were still cheering for Michael. When the match ended, Michael stood victorious over Hardy.

Michael's music keyed up as he left. Eventually the crowed started to thin out leaving a handful of people on the floor with the girls..

Stefanie McMahon made her way over to the girls fifteen minutes after the show ended. "Do any of you need to change before the party?"

"No," said Lee still sitting down.

"Then your limo is out front waiting for you," said Stefanie.

All five girls got up and left the arena. It was a forty-five minute ride from the arena to the party.


	7. Arriving at the Party

As the limo pulled up in front of the building, everyone was touching up hair or makeup, except Lee.

"Did you nor bring your purse?" asked Kelly.

"Obviously not," said Lee.

"You want to borrow my mirror?" asked Kelly.

"No. I've got no reason to get gussied up. I wasn't screaming and yelling tonight," said Lee.

"Oh," said Kelly.

The limo came to a stop and the door opened. Kelly was the first out, followed by Sara, Jenna, then Donna. Lee was the last out of the limo.

Waiting outside the building was Stefanie with her father, Vince McMahon.

"Welcome, ladies," said Vince. "I'm so glad you came."

"We are happy to be here," said Donna.

"This is Donna," said Stefanie motioning to her. "And this is Kelly, Jenna, Sara and Lee."

"Well it is nice to meet you all. Let's get inside," said Vince.

Stefanie led the way into the building. Kelly and Jenna were right behind her giggling and talking quietly to each other. Donna was talking to Sara while Sara messed with her phone. Lee was at the back with Vince.

"Stefanie said you were Lee, right?" asked Vince.

"Yes," replied Lee.

"Are you Michael's Lee?" asked Vince.

"As in his litter sister, yes, I'm Michael's Lee," said Lee. "Why do you ask?"

"He talks highly of your skills," said Vince holding open a door.

"Of course he would," said Lee to herself.

All seven of them walked down a hallway. At the end of the hallway, Stefanie opened a set of double doors. On the other side was the party.

"Enjoy yourselves, ladies," said Vince.


	8. The Party

They weren't there ten minutes before someone was hitting on them.

Sara was out on the dance floor where Sheamus was hitting on her. For a large man, he isn't a bad dancer.

CM Punk had basically cornered Donna. But Donna seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment. Not far from them was Kelly who was talking to Matt Hardy. Matt seemed to have said or done something to make her laugh.

Lee had made her self almost invisible, but Jenna seemed to have seen her in an instant.

"Lee!" said Jenna walking over. "This is where you've disappeared to. I want you to meet someone."

"Okay," said Lee trying to ignore Jenna.

"This is Jason," said Jenna. "Lee? Are you listening?"

"What?" said Lee focusing on the conversation.

"I said, this is Jason," said Jenna again.

"Hello," said Lee. "Oh, hello."

When Lee looked at who Jenna was standing with, she was shocked. Jenna was with Christian.

"It's nice to meet you," said Jason.

"Same," said Lee shaking his hand.

"If you will excuse me, I've got to talk to Vince," said Jason walking away.

"Aint the adorable?" asked Jenna.

"You do know who that is, right?" asked Lee.

"Um…Jason Reso?" said Jenna.

"Try ECW Champion Christian," said Lee.

"Who?" asked Jenna.

"Watch Tuesday night with me and I will show you,' said Lee.

"Okay," said Jenna walking away.

As Jenna walked away, Lee started to lean against the wall when two women walked up to her.

"Hello," said Melina.

"Hi," said Lee.

"I'm Melina. You must be Lee," said Melina.

"The one and only," replied Lee.

"This is Mickie," said Melina.

"Nice to meet you," said Mickie extending her hand.

"Likewise," said Lee shaking hands.

"Why aren't you out dancing like the rest of the girls?" asked Melina.

"I don't do parties," said Lee.

"Oh, come on baby sister," said Michael walking up.

"Shut up," said Lee.

"Be nice, please?" asked Michael.

"Why? Does your new job depend on it?" said Lee. "And what happened to you being a runner?! You're a goddamn wrestler, Michael!"

"I've got skills," said Michael. "Weren't you watching tonight?"

"Oh, is that what you call wrestling?" said Lee.

"That hurts, but you know you were speechless about it," said Michael.

"Only because I couldn't think of anything to call you!" said Lee.

"Oh, you know you loved it," said Michael.

"Bite me," said Lee walking away.

Lee walked away from Michael, Melina, and Mickie. She made a bee line to the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"A beer," said Lee.

"You don't seem to be the kind of person who drinks," said a man with a thick Scottish accent.

"But I do," said Lee, not turning around.

"$5.75," said the bartender.

"Put it on my tab, Kevin," said the Scot.

"No need. Here," said Lee handing over the money.

"I'm Drew," he said extending his hand.

"Lee," she said shaking his hand.

"I saw you talking to Michael. He giving you a hard time?" asked Drew.

"I appreciate the concern Mr. Galloway, but even if he was, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," said Lee. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" said the bartender.

"Can I get a Jameson's?" asked Lee.

"What kind of glass?" asked the bartender.

"Scotch glass," said Lee.

Lee took her drink and walked over to a table where Drew followed her.

"Seriously. You got to stop that," said Lee.

"Is everything okay?" asked Vince.

"Yeah. Can you call a car for me. I am tired and want to sleep," said Lee.

"No problem," said Vince walking away.

Lee got up and found the girls, telling them she was going home. Vince escorted Lee outside to her car. Lee entered the car and told the driver to take her home.

"Finally, I'm alone," said Lee to herself.


	9. After the Party

"Who are you calling Jenna?" asked Donna.

"Lee. She seemed unhappy when she left," said Jenna.

"She is probably asleep by now," said Punk.

"Yeah. Let her be," said Christian taking Jenna's phone.

"What are we doing now?" asked Kelly.

"We can go to a bar," said Matt.

"Or we can go back to the hotel," said Sheamus looking over at Sara.

"We could do that," said Christian looking at Jenna.

"Vote," said Punk.

"All in favor of going to the bar?" asked Matt.

No one raised their hand.

"All in favor of going back to the hotel?" asked Sheamus.

Everyone raised their hand.

"Back to the hotel it is," said Sheamus.

They all piled into the limo and went back to the hotel. It was a twenty minutes ride from the building.

"You don't have to go, you know," Christian said to Jenna.

"I know," said Jenna. "But I want to."

"Seriously Kelly. Can you not wait till you get to the room?" laughed Donna.

"Shut up," said Kelly.

Matt and Kelly resumed making out, while Sheamus and Sara started.

Jenna pulled out her phone and texted Lee: _Don't wait up. All going to hotel. -J._ Jenna waited a few seconds before she put her phone away.

Donna leaned over and whispered into Jenna's ear, "Don't worry. She is fine."

"I know," said Jenna.

"We're here," said CM Punk.

Matt and Kelly were the first out of the limo. As soon as Kelly was out of the car, Matt picked her up bridal style and carried her to the building.

Sheamus and Sara weren't far behind them laughing at them. Punk had Donna's hand and was leading her towards the hotel. Christian and Jenna were the last out of the limo and into the building.

"What floor are you on?" asked Jenna.

"Seven," said Christian. "Punk is on six, Matt is on six, and Sheamus is on seven."

The elevators got there at the same time. Matt & Kelly and CM Punk & Donna went into one, while Christian & Jenna and Sheamus & Sara went into the other.

Sara and Sheamus started making out again. "I'm going to rock your world," said Sara.


	10. The Next MorningLee's House

The next morning when Lee woke up, her cell was going off. It was Jenna's text.

"Don't wait up. All going to hotel, -J," said Lee. "Nice. I've got the house to myself."

Lee got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen, Michael and Drew were sitting at the island.

"What the hell are you going here!" shouted Lee.

"Stopped by to see you and the girls," said Michael.

"I've got to change the locks," said Lee.

"Morning," said Drew.

"Morning," said Lee pouring a cup of coffee. "What are you smiling at Michael?"

"I got a call from Vince this morning," said Michael.

"So," said Lee sitting opposite of both men at the island.

"He wants to meet with you today," said Michael.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Lee.

"Beats me. The meeting is at three o'clock," said Michael. "Let's go Drew."

"Bye Lee," said Drew getting up.

"Bye sis," said Michael leaving.

"Whatever," said Lee taking a sip of her coffee

Michael and Drew left the house leaving Lee sitting at the island.

"You think she will go?" asked Drew getting into Michael's jeep.

"Yeah. Even if she just wants to see what he wants," said Michael. "She is naturally curious."

Michael got into his jeep and drove off towards the hotel.


	11. The Next MorningAt the Hotel

Sara rolled over in bed and ran into someone. It took her a minute to realize she wasn't at home. She looked over at the Irish man who was still sleeping before she got up and grabbed her clothes before going into the bathroom.

Donna woke up in the arms of CM Punk. He was still asleep when she got up. As she looked for her clothes, she realized she was wearing his t-shirt. Donna collected her clothes, got dressed and went to the lobby. Waiting in the lobby already was Sara.

"Have a nice night?" asked Donna sitting down next to her sister.

"Yeah. You?" asked Sara.

"Yeah" said Donna.

When Jenna woke up, she was alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around for Christian. She found him asleep on the couch. Jenna got out of bed and realized she didn't have her dress on, but and old t-shirt.

"Christian?" said Jenna quietly. "Christian?"

Christian didn't stir. Jenna grabbed her dress and put it back on and pulled her hair back. She went back over to the couch before she left.

"Christian?" said Jena quietly. "Christian?"

"I'm awake," said Christian making Jenna jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" asked Jenna. "Here is your shirt back."

"You have fallen asleep during the movie. I was going to give you your space. You just seemed apprehensive about coming up here," said Christian. "Thanks."

"I might have been at first, but that wasn't the case later, since I fell asleep on you," said Jenna.

"I will remember that," laughed Christian.

"I've got to go, but here is my number," said Jenna handing him a business card.

Kelly woke up alone in a queen size bed she had shared with Matt last night. She looked around but didn't see him. As she started to get ready she heard the shower water running. She knocked on the door, but no on answered, so she opened the door. Matt was taking his shower. When he heard the door open, he turned around.

"I was wondering when you would get up," said Matt.

"I'm up now," said Kelly taking off her dress and getting in the shower with Matt.


	12. The Meeting

Lee was still at the island when Donna and Sara got home.

"What's up?" asked Donna.

"Michael said I had a meeting at three o'clock with Vince," said Lee.

"Are you going?" asked Sara.

"Don't know," said Lee.

"Well, just in case you do go, I will go pick out your outfit," said Sara walking off.

"Great," said Lee.

"She means well," laughed Donna. "Come one. We better stop her before you look like her."

"I agree," laughed Lee.

Donna and Lee spent the next hour and a half trying to control Sara. At the end of it all, all of Lee's clothes had been thrown around the room and one outfit lay on the bed.

"At least she knew to go with pants," laughed Donna.

"True. But I'm not wearing the tube top," said Lee tossing it aside and finding a Mötley Crüe shirt.

As Sara sat on the bed, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," said Sara skulking out of the room.

"Let's fins my black boots, then I will get ready," said Lee moving a pile of clothes.

"Lee, there is a car here for you," shouted Sara up the stairs.

"Okay. Twenty minutes," shouted Donna.

Lee got dressed and Donna started on her hair. Donna put red extensions in Lee's naturally black hair, before pulling it into a ponytail.

"Make up or no make up?" asked Donna.

"Make up," said Lee.

Donna only did eyeliner and eye shadow. The base color was a neutral beige, then black, and red accents. The final touch was a light lip gloss.

Lee stood up and did a once over in the mirror. She had on her autographed Mötley Crüe shirt, her black rocker jeans, and her black boots that went halfway up her calf.

"I think I'm ready for a concert," laughed Lee.

"Better than nothing," said Donna. "Come on."

Donna followed Lee down the stairs. Standing at the front door was the driver.

"Miss McEwen," said the driver opening the front door.

Lee walked through saying her goodbyes as she went. Instead of finding a limo or a nice car, there was a 1967 Camaro SS, candy apple red.

"I figured you would want to show up in style," said the driver. "Since you haven't been in it in a few years."

"Jason! You ass!" said Lee hugging the youngest brother.

"Come on. You're driving," he said tossing her the keys.


	13. The Contract

"Stop worrying Michael," said Melina. "It is only 2:30pm."

Michael and Melina were sitting in catering with a few other wrestlers.

"How do you know she isn't already here?" asked Melina.

"IF she was here, Jason would've brought here through here," said Michael.

"And if Vince told him other?" said Melina.

"Shut up," said Michael looking at his watch again.

"Stop that," said Melina taking the watch. "She will get here when she gets here."

Not five minutes after Melina said that, there was a commotion at the wrestlers entrance. A group of people were making their way towards catering, with Lee at the center of it all.

"What's going on?" asked Melina.

"I finally got to drive my car!" squealed Lee.

"What car?" asked Michael, looking at Jason.

"MY 1967 Camaro SS!!" said Lee.

"Vince is waiting," Michael said going towards Lee.

"Oh. Drew already said he would take me," said Lee stepping towards the Scotsman.

"Okay," said Michael sitting down.

Lee hooked her arm through Drew's and walked off.

"Miss McEwen. So glad you decided to come," said Vince when Lee knocked on the door. "Come in."

Lee walked in to the room and sat on the black, pleather couch.

"I'm sure Michael has told you what this about. So let's get down to it. I want you," said Vince.

"Excuse me!" said Lee taken aback.

"I want you," said Vince again.

"Hold on. You are going to have to start from the beginning. Michael hasn't told me anything about this meeting. And right now you are looking like a creepy, old man," said Lee.

"Oh," said Vince. "Your brother gave me a tape of you wrestling a few years ago. He told me that you still do some of this. Is that true?"

"I only wrestle when I go home to Dublin, Mr. McMahon," said Lee.

"Would you consider being a wrestler here at WWE?" asked Vince.

"I don't know. It is nothing I can give you an answer on today," said Lee.

"Read over the contract and let me know," said Vince hand her the contract.

Lee stood and took the contract. She was on her way back to catering when she ran into Drew.

"Hey. What did he want?" asked Drew.

"Me. He wants me to wrestle for him," said Lee. "Is that Kelly?"

"What did you say? Yeah. It looks like here," said Drew.

"I told him I had to think about it. Why is she here?" asked Lee.

"Oh! Lee! Hey!" said Kelly spotting her friend. "Guess what!"

"What?" said Lee.

"I'm going to be Matt's valet!" said Kelly.

"Do you even know what that is?" asked Lee.

"Yeah. I'm his escort. I go to the ring with him," said Kelly. "I'm not stupid."

"So you also know it is what we all call 'Ring Toys', right?" said Lee sitting down. "You're there for looks, smart or not."

"I don't care! Who are you going to valet for?" asked Kelly spotting the contract. "Is it Drew?"

"I'm not going to be a valet. I was offered a job as a wrestler," said Lee.

When Lee said this, it seemed like the whole room got quiet. Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" asked Lee looking at everyone in the room. "What'd I say?"

"Um…we all thought you would be a valet," said Michael.

"And this has put a halt on what exactly?" asked Lee.

"You see," said Hunter. "Everyone was wanting you to be their valet."

"I didn't," said Matt.

"Shut up," said Michael.

"Everyone, as in?" asked Lee.

"Shawn and I were considering it," said Hunter.

"Jericho was even talking about it," said Michael.

"Great. How is that everyone else know about this except me?" Lee said looking at Michael.

"What?" said Michael.

"Vince said you gave him a tape of me wrestling from a few years ago," said Lee. "You knew he would offer me a jog as a wrestler and not a valet."

"I might have assumed that. But I was never sure about it," said Michael.

"You are unbelievable! You knew there was a chance that he would and you let them think they were getting another valet," said Lee standing up. "I'm going home.

Lee grabbed the keys to the Camaro and walked away, leaving the contract on the table.

"Smooth," said Drew grabbing the contract.

Lee was sitting in the drivers seat of her car when Drew walked up to the passengers window. Lee rolled down the window to see what he wanted.

"What?!" said Lee.

"Just because Michael is an ass, doesn't mean you can't look this over," said Drew dropping the contract in the passengers seat. "We may be denied a pretty ring toy, but it would be nice to have a beautiful wrestler."


	14. Accepting

Lee sat at the kitchen table for three hours looking at the contract and looking at it again. She could find no down side to it. She would get major holidays off unless specifically told otherwise, she had three months worth of vacation/sick days she could take, and she got to wrestle all the time now. It was what she'd been dreaming about for years.

"But why do I feel so bad about it," said Lee.

"If it because of me, you shouldn't worry. I'm happy with the contract I got," said Kelly sitting down next to Lee. "Take the job. You know you want to."

Before Lee could sign the contract, there was a knock at the front door. A minute later, Drew McIntyre was standing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lee.

"I figured I would come by and give you some words of encouragement," said Drew.

"Really? Too late," said Lee signing the contract. "I already signed it."

"Well. Would you like to call vine, or take it by his office?" asked Drew.

"Let's go by his office," said Lee standing.


	15. Three Months Later

Three Months Later

"Great match Lee," said Melina backstage.

"Thanks," said Lee. "Good luck against Beth."

"Thanks. See you around," said Melina.

Lee walked back to the locker room to shower and relax.

"Hey!" said Kelly. "Drew was looking for you."

Okay. Where is he?" asked Lee.

"Somewhere near catering," said Kelly. "Gotta go. Matt's match is next.."

Lee headed towards catering. But drew wasn't there. She saw Chris Jericho and CM Punk and decided to ask them.

"Hey. You know where Drew went. Kelly said he was looking for me," said Lee.

"He went to shower," said Punk.

"Thanks," said Lee walking away.

Lee knocked on the door to the men's locker room. No one answered. She did it a couple more time before she walked in. "Drew? Lee made her way to the lockers. Drew's things were still there.

"Lee?" said Drew.

"Kell-" started Lee.

Drew was standing next to the showers wrapped in a towel. His hair was draped around his face, still wet from his shower.

"Kelly said you were looking for me," said Lee trying to find something else to look at other than the half naked Scot.

"Um, yeah," said Drew. "I've got to turn the water off. Hold on."

Drew turned around and headed back towards the showers. "Get a grip man," he said to himself. As Drew reached for the knob, a hand closed over his. He turned around to see Lee standing, naked, in front of him. Lee let go of Drew's hand and reached for the towel. Drew just stood there in disbelief. "Lee," he finally said.

Lee leaned up and kissed Drew. Drew slowly moved his arms around Lee's waist. "Drew," said Lee quietly. Lee ran her hands across the Scots chest, making Drew want her more. "Oh, Drew."

"Now?" asked Drew kissing Lee's neck moving towards her chest.

"Yes," said Lee, tilting her head back to expose her neck more.

"You sure," said Drew moving Lee towards the wall.

"Uh-huh," said lee wrapping her around Drew's neck.

Drew picked Lee up and turned around. There was a bench in the showers that he sat on. Lee slowly lowered herself on Drew's hard cock. As she lowered herself, small gasps escaped, not only her, but Drew as well. Lee started to move up and down on Drew, moans escaping through he lips occasionally. Every now and then there were 'Drew's and 'Lee's that were said.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," said Drew after they finished.

"But you were happy we did," said Lee smiling up at him. "Looks like your shower was wasted."

Drew laughed. "I liked this shower much better."

"Me too," said Lee.

"I bet it was a nice shower," said Kelly.

"Shit!" said Lee reaching for a towel.

"Like I care," said Kelly. "Get dressed. Girls night!"


	16. The Bar

Kelly and Lee met up with Melina and Mickie outside the arena.

"Where are we going?" asked Lee putting a coat on.

"Now you wear clothes," laughed Kelly.

"Shut up," said Lee.

"We are going to a bar downtown," said Kelly. "We are meeting Donna, Sara, and Jenna there."

"Really!! I haven't seen them in forever," said Lee.

"Come on. We'll take my car," said Melina.

All four women piled into Melina's rental and headed off to the bar.

"So what was with the clothes remark?" asked Mickie.

"Nothing," said Lee looking out the window.

"Whatever! I walked in on her and Drew 'taking a shower'" said Kelly using air quotations.

"Oh god!" said Lee covering her face.

"No way!" said Mickie.

"Yep," said Kelly with a smile.

"Don't worry," said Melina. "It's not like you two are the first to do that."

"I know, but still, it's embarrassing," said Lee.

"Matt and I do it all the time, we just lock the door," laughed Kelly.

"John and I did it a couple times," said Melina.

"Lucky for me, I don't date coworkers," laughed Mickie.

"But you've had sex in the shower," said Melina.

"Yeah. That's true," laughed Mickie.

"This it?" asked Melina.

"Yeah. Park here," said Kelly.

Melina parked the car and all four women got out. They walked across the street and up the sidewalk to the entrance.

"Welcome," said a waitress. "What can I get you?"

"Four beers," said Melina. "Lets sit back here."

"Okay," replied the other three.

All four women made their way back to a back booth. Once all were seated and the beers were brought, they started talking again.

"Okay. Spill it. How long have you and Drew been together?" asked Mickie.

"We're not," said Lee.

"What!" said Kelly. "Shit. The way you two go at it, you would think you two were together."

"We don't do it that much," said Lee.

"Okay then," said Mickie. "Since you've been in the WWE, how many times have you two had sex?"

"Eight," said Lee. "In three months."

"Okay. It isn't that bad. And you two still aren't together?" said Melina.

"Something's wrong there," said Kelly.

"What wrong?" asked Donna sitting down.

"Donna!" said Lee hugging one of her best friends.

Jenna and Sara showed up not long after that. Kelly recounted the sexcapdes for them.

"Wow! In the shower!" said Sara.

"Don't act so surprised. You are the one who is doing it in the hallway!" said Jenna.

"Once! And we didn't get caught! So there!" said Sara.

"Who were you fucking in the hallway?" asked Lee.

"Um…," said Sara.

"RHINO!!!!" said Jenna.

"What! TNA's Rhino! Seriously!" said Lee.

"What! I get turned on watching him wrestle," said Sara blushing.

"What about you?" asked Lee looking at Jenna.

"What about me?" she asked.

"She has a thing for Raven," said Sara.

"Wow. Um…he's too old for you," said Lee.

"No," said Jenna.

"21 years. That is a bit much, don't you think?" asked Lee.

"Well, there is someone else," said Jenna looking down at the table.

"If the words Dr. Stevie come out of your mouth, I'm going to barf," said Lee.

"14 years is better than 21," said Jenna.

"But Dr. Stevie? He is such a prick!" said Lee.

"You don't know him," said Jenna.

"He went from a complete dunce to a major prick, not much to get to know" said Lee.

Melina and Mickie giggled at Lee's remark, but stopped when Kelly looked over at them.

"That's your opinion," said Jenna looking over her shoulder. "But I've got to go."

"I better go with her," said Sara getting up and following Jenna. "Bye."

"That was interesting," said Donna.

"Tell me about it," said Lee finishing her beer.

"Here," said Donna sliding her beer to Lee.

"Trying to get me drunk?" laughed Lee.

"Duh," said Kelly.

All five women laughed at this. After another hour Donna left, then Melina said she had to go as well. Lee said she would call a cab and they could go with out here.

Lee sat in the bar for another hour or so before she hailed a cab.

Lee got back to the hotel around 3am. She paid the cab fare and walked into the lobby. As she waited for the elevator a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said the man.

"Well, if you didn't have such a thick accent, Drew, I would have trouble with that question," said Lee pulling his hands off her eyes.

"True. We need to go over our match," said Drew.

"What match?" asked Lee.

"Okay. My match against Morrison," said Drew stepping into the elevator with Lee.

"Later. I'm tired," said Lee leaning against the wall.

"It wont take long. Come on," said Drew taking Lee's hand and pulling her towards his room.

"Drew, please let me sleep," said Lee.

"Twenty minutes," said Drew opening the door to his room.

"Twenty minutes," said Lee walking in.

"Okay. At some point in the match you come down and distract John," said Drew. "Lee?"

Lee had fallen asleep on the couch. Drew picked her up and put her in the bed. He took off his shirt and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

The next morning Lee woke up and felt an arm on her. She sat up and noticed she was still in Drew's room and Drew was next to her in bed. She slid out from under his arm and left his room, practically running down the hall to her own room. When she reached her room, Kelly was sitting outside it, pouting.

"Oh. There you are!" Kelly said getting up off the floor. "Where were you! I thought you were ignoring me."

"Um…I was…," started Lee.

"You were with Drew! So that's nine times in three months!" squealed Kelly.

"No. Eight still. He was saying something about a match and I fell asleep," said Lee.

"Yeah. You are supposed to help him retain his title. So you stayed in his room?" said Kelly.

"Yeah. I was kinda already asleep," said Lee with a confused look on her face.

Lee opened the door to her room and walked in, Kelly following her.

"What is it?" asked Kelly sitting down on the bed.

"I fell asleep on the couch, but woke up in the bed," said Lee changing clothes. "With his arm across me."

"Aw! That is so cute! Matt does that to me!" said Kelly. "You really like Drew don't you?"

"Yeah. He is a sweetheart," said Lee laying across the bed. "I just don't know how he feels."

Kelly and Lee laid on Lee's bed until Matt came to get Kelly.

"Don't worry too much," said Kelly. "Love you girl."

"Ditto," said Lee sitting up. "Bye Matt."

"Bye," he said taking Kelly's hand.

At three o'clock someone knocked on Lee's door. It took her a minutes to realize she wasn't asleep anymore. When she opened the door, it was Drew.


	17. Finding Out

"Drew!?" said Lee. "What are you doing here?

"Um…we never finished talking about the match," he said. "I was going to do it this morning when I got up, but you were already gone when I woke up."

"Um…I had stuff to do," lied Lee.

"Oh. You want to go over it now?" asked Drew. "If you have time?"

"Um…I can't now. Maybe later," said Lee.

"Okay," said Drew walking away.

Lee closed the door and flopped back down on the bed. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes sleep over took her and she was out.

At 5:30pm Kelly knocked on Lee's door, Lee was still asleep. Kelly had gotten an extra key at the front desk. She slid the key in, the walked inside the room. Kelly walked over to the bed and shook Lee.

"Come on! Get up!" said Kelly shaking Lee.

"Go away!" said Lee turning away from Kelly.

"Let's put it this way. Get up now, or be bounced out of bed," said Kelly.

"You wouldn't," said Lee into the pillows.

"Oh, I would, and you know it," giggled Kelly. "Now up! We got to go to the arena.

Lee finally got up and got ready to go to the arena. She rode with Kelly and Matt.

"So, why is it important I go to the arena at 6:15pm?" asked Lee from the backseat.

"Well, since you blew Drew off…again, you get to be part of the run through," said Kelly.

"Great. Speaking of the match. Either of you got a script?" asked Lee.

"Yeah. Here is mine," said Kelly handing it to Lee.

Lee thumbed through the script until she got to Drew's match. She scanned over it briefly before putting the script down. Mat say this in the rear view mirror.

"Um…you might want to keep reading Lee," said Matt.

"Why? It is the basic interference," said Lee.

"Not that. Three more pages," Matt.

Lee picked up the script and found the pages Matt was talking about.

"WHAT!" shouted Lee.

"Now you see why Drew wanted to go over the match," said Matt.

"Shut up Hardy!" said Lee.

"Oh, don't worry Lee. It's not like you two haven't kissed before," giggled Kelly.

"Shut up!" Lee shouted again.

"You think the writers know?" giggled Kelly. "Because it sounds like that kiss is gonna get steamy."

"Oh, god. Why me?" said Lee leaning her head back.


	18. Telling Drew

"This is where you come in Lee." said Matt. "Lee?"

"Huh? What?" said Lee.

"Stop doing that!" shouted Matt.

"Sorry! I've got other things on my mind!" said Lee. "Besides, it's not even your match!"

"I'm just trying to help!" shouted Matt.

"Well, I don't need your help!" shouted Lee standing up and walking backstage.

Once backstage she started walking around not really caring where she ended up. After ten minutes, she stopped and jumped up on one of the crates and sat down.

"Go find her!" shouted Kelly.

"No," said Matt ignoring Kelly.

"Matt! It is your fault! Now go find her!" said Kelly again.

"No, she didn't want my help when I offered it, so why should I have to find her?" said Matt.

"You can be a Class A jerk sometimes," said Kelly sitting down.

"Lee?" said Drew walking up to the crate she was sitting on.

"Huh?" said Lee not opening her eyes.

"You okay?" asked Drew.

"Yeah," she said still not looking at Drew.

"So, I guess you read the script," said Drew.

"Yeah," said Lee finally looking at him.

"We still have a couple days…I'm sure we can…" started Drew.

"Do you ever listen to yourself talk?" asked Lee.

"What?" asked Drew.

"You just gave up the opportunity to kiss me like crazy on national television," said Lee.

"Well…I just…" said Drew.

"Shut up," said Lee. "I've been thinking. About a lot of shit."

"Like?" asked Drew.

"The storyline, us," said Lee. "And the storyline doesn't really upset me."

"I thought it did," said Drew.

"No. Then there is the 'us' part," she said waving her hand between the two of them. "Look. If it isn't painfully obvious, I like you. And hopefully the feelings are mutual. That's why I don't have a problem with it."

Drew just looked at her with out saying anything for a few minutes. Eventually a smile crept across his face.

"What?" said Lee.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that," said Drew.

Drew grabbed Lee's hand and pulled her off the crate and lifted her into a kiss.


	19. The Turn

**5 months later**

"Morning baby," said Lee walking back into the room she shared with Drew.

"Hey," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee sitting down.

"Just read over the script for the show," said Drew.

"And?" asked Lee.

"I'm in a match against John, and you turn on me," he said.

"Oh baby. Don't worry. It will all just be script," said Lee kissing Drew.

"That's not all," said Drew. "Later on, you two have a segment back stage before your match."

"What?" asked Lee.

Drew didn't answer her, he just handed her the script and got in the shower.

"Girl, don't worry. You will be fine," said Mickie James.

"I cant hit my boyfriend with a chair and it not bother me," said Lee with her head in her hands.

"Well, you are gonna have to," said Mickie.

**Smackdown ~In Ring~**

"Making his way to the ring, the Intercontinental Champion, DREW MCINTYRE!"

Drew walked to the ring with Lee right behind him like usual. John finally made it to the ring and the match started.

Drew had the upper hand for the majority of the match. The time finally came when Lee was supposed to hit Drew.

"Get the Chair!" Drew shouted towards Lee.

Lee got the chair and slid into the ring and waited. John was laying on the mat. Drew walked over and picked him up to where he was on his knees.

"Hit him!" shouted Drew.

Lee drew back the chair and swung, hitting her target: her boyfriend. The crown gasped, Drew fell to the mat and Lee slid out of the ring and walked to the back, not looking back.

**~Normal~**

Lee sat in the back and waited for Drew. As soon as he was through the curtain, she latched onto him.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to look at his head.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna have a headache for a while, but I'm fine," said Drew.

"That's not fine. Maybe you should have your…" she started.

Drew had stopped walking and turned to face Lee.

"Don't let the words 'have your head checked out' pass your lips. It sounds like I am crazy," smiled Drew. "And when I say I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I still think," Lee started, but was immediately shut up when Drew kissed her.

**Smack down ~promo~**

Lee is sitting on one of the crates. Drew walks up to her.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Drew.

"I did what I had to do," said Lee.

"You hit me with the damn chair. How is that doing what you had to do," said Drew grabbing Lee's arm.

"This is why," said Lee jerking her arm away from Drew. "Leave me alone!"

Lee walked off down the hall and around the corner.

"Lee! Wait up!" said John Morrison walking up behind her.

"What do you want?" asked Lee turning to face him.

"Thanks," said John.

"I didn't do it for you, stupid," said Lee walking into her dressing room.

**~end~**

Lee waited a few minutes before she came out again. John was still standing there but the camera crew was gone, for now. She looked around, but Drew was gone. He had evidently went to shower wile Lee was doing her promo.

"Hey, Lee," said John.

"John," said Lee still walking down the hall.

It's not that Lee didn't care for John as a person, she just never had to get to know him. She had spent most of her time with Drew or Mickie.

"Look, I know you aren't happy about our segment coming up, but could you act a little civil?" said John.

"By talking to you I am being civil," said Lee fixing to walk into Drew's locker room.

"Come on. We need to get ya'll set up for the segment," said a camera man.

"Okay," said Lee following him.

**Smackdown ~Promo~**

Lee was walking down a deserted hallway when she is jerked into a side hallway.

"Hey," said John.

"What?" said Lee looking around.

"Hey, calm down. No one knows," said John.

"You don't know that," said Lee still looking around.

"Yeah, I do," said John. "Come on baby…"

"John…" said Lee.

John turned Lee's head to face him. "Trust me."

"Okay," said Lee smiling then kissing John.

**~end~**

The camera man shut the camera off and walked off with the rest of the crew leaving Lee and John together.

John was still kissing Lee. They finally pulled apart.

"Um…I…have to go," said Lee walking away.


	20. The Betrayal

Lee finally met up with Drew and they left to go back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel, Lee jumped in the shower before getting ready for bed. Lee came out of the bathroom in the hotel room and climbed in the bed.

"You okay?" asked Drew walking over.

"Yeah," said Lee. "Just tired."

"Yeah. I am sure knocking your boyfriend in the head with a chair can take a lot out of you," smiled Drew.

"Come on. I didn't…" started Lee.

"Joking," said Drew taking his shirt off and climbing in the bed. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Lee kissing Drew.

**Next Day**

Lee woke up the next morning before Drew. She got up and put on some gym clothes and went down to the Hotel's gym to work out. She walked down the hall to the elevator. The elevator arrived finally and she got in.

The elevator made it all the way to the bottom floor and she got out, walking down the hall to the gym. At first glance, it looked void of other people, so she got on the treadmill with her Ipod in her ears and she started to run.

"Hey," said John from the treadmill beside her.

"Shit!" said Lee losing her footing and almost falling.

"Sorry…" said John. "I figured you saw me when you came in."

"No, I didn't see you," said Lee regaining her footing.

"Oh. So what are you doing up this early?" asked John. "You are usually one of the last people up in the morning.

"I woke up. And that is because Drew lets me sleep," said Lee.

"Oh," said John.

"Yup," said Lee.

There was silence between the two of them for a few more minutes before John spoke up again.

"Look, last night…" started John.

"What about last night?" asked Lee not looking at him.

"The kiss…" said John.

"You had to kiss me for that segment…that's okay," said Lee slowing down on the treadmill.

"I mean after the…" started John.

"I'm not going to think about it. In my mind it never happened. Okay?" said Lee finally stopping.

"Okay," said John still running.

Lee got off the treadmill and walked over to the free weights and started lifting. John kept running and watched her.

_I can't be falling for this girl,_ thought John.

John couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off his treadmill and walked over to Lee. He tapped her on the shoulder. When she put down the weights and looked at him, he pulled her into another kiss. The kiss was supposed to be quick and innocent. He couldn't help himself, when Lee didn't pull away from him he deepened the kiss, slowly backing Lee up against the wall

Drew got up and noticed that Lee wasn't in the room. He checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. Her bags were still there so she was in the hotel somewhere. He decided not to worry and go down to the gym and wait on her.

He rode the elevator down to the ground floor and walked down the hall to the gym. He started to open the door when he noticed John and Lee were kissing. Drew saw red, he burst through the door, almost breaking the glass out of it in the process. John jumped back from Lee and looked to see what happened. When he turned to look, Drew punched him in the face.

Lee looked at her boyfriend, he was visibly mad. She went to walk over to him when he looked at her.

"You know, I think I have my doubts about the storyline," said Drew walking away.

Lee just stared at where he had been standing. She slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, crying.

John had finally recovered from being hit in the face. He saw Lee was still in there. He walked over to her. She looked up and saw John walking over to her, she stood up and punched him in the jaw as well.

As John fell to the floor, Lee ran out of the gym and up the four flights of stairs to her room.


	21. The Breakup

**Lee jerked open the door to the fourth floor. She ran down the hall and stopped suddenly looking at her door. Her bags had been put outside the door. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. No answer. She knocked again, still no answer.**

"**Drew, please open the door," said Lee.**

**Drew was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of him and Lee in Scotland. They had just got back from the European tour, too.**

"**Drew, please. We need to talk," said Lee.**

**Drew just looked at the door.**

**Lee stood there knocking and talking to the door for another five minutes until her phone went off.**

"**Hello?" said Lee answering.**

"_**Lee? You still at the hotel?"**_** asked Vince.**

"**Yes," said Lee.**

"_**Good. I need you and Drew to come to the Arena ASAP. I've got some things to go over with the two of you,**_**" said Vince hanging up the phone.**

**Lee put the phone back in her pocket and knocked on the door again.**

"**Drew, Vince wants us down at the Arena now. Come on," said Lee.**

"**Fine. I will be there in a few. You go," said Drew from the other side of the door.**

"**Drew, I don't have a car. Remember, I rode with you," said Lee.**

**Drew huffed and opened the door. He had his things packed as well. He ignored Lee and walked down the hall to the elevator. He punched the down arrow and waited.**

**The elevator arrived and Drew walked in, with Lee following, still not talking to her. The doors closed on the elevator and started down to the lobby.**

"**Look, Drew…" started Lee.**

"**Don't…" said Drew.**

"**You have to let me explain. I, Jesus, it's not like I wanted him to kiss me," said Lee.**

"**Could've fooled me," said Drew.**

"**Really! You are gonna go that route," said Lee.**

"**I'm sorry Lee. But it really looked like you were enjoying it," said Drew walking out of the elevator.**

"**Ug…" said Lee following him.**

**The ride over to the Arena was a long a silent one. Drew never said a thing, and Lee was silent for the fact that she was trying to figure out how to get Drew to listen to her.**

_**I'm going to kill John!**_**, she thought.**

**Drew pulled into the parking lot and cut thr ignition and turned to look at Lee.**

"**You need to find another ride to the next place, and a new roommate," said Drew getting out of the car.**

"**Please tell me that this is just a temporary thing," said Lee running up behind Drew.**

"**No," said Drew walking into the Arena.**

**Lee stood there looking at the door.**

_**Did he just break up with me?**_**, thought Lee.**


	22. John's in Trouble

**Lee walked in the building and walked to the Women's locker room. She couldn't face Vince and Drew right now. She dropped her bag on one of the benches and walked back to the door, locking it. She slid down the wall and stared at her shoes.**

"**Hey Drew. You seen Lee?" asked Mickie.**

"**No," said Drew still walking.**

**Mickie ignored his surliness and walked to the women's locker room. She pulled on the door, but it didn't open. She jerked on it again before going to get one of the stage hands.**

**Lee was still sitting in the floor when Mickie walked in. At first Mickie didn't see her until she saw the bag on the bench.**

"**Hey…what's wrong?" asked Mickie squatting in front of Lee.**

**Lee didn't say anything.**

"**Come one, you got to say something to me," said Mickie.**

"**Drew…" started Lee before she started crying again.**

"**Drew, what?" asked Mickie trying to console her friend and get answers.**

"**He…br…broke…up…" said Lee through sobs.**

"**Broke up? With you?" asked Mickie.**

**Mickie got her answer when Lee started crying again.**

"**Oh, baby. I'm sorry," said Mickie hugging Lee.**

**John had just gotten to the arena when he saw Drew. In fear of getting punched again, he avoided him at all costs. He walked down the hall and past the women's locker room. He could hear a few conversations, but one caught his attention.**

"**Why?" asked Mickie.**

"**Cause he saw John kissing me in the gym at the hotel," said Lee. "And he wont let me explain. He is just assuming that I enjoyed it and wanted it to happen."**

"**Why would John do such a thing?" asked Melina.**

"**Cause he is a jerk," said Mickie.**

"**I need someone to stay with. He kicked me out of the room too," said Lee.**

**John kept walking after that.**

_**Great,**_** he thought. **_**I am the cause of their breakup and now she's got no where to stay. I am a jerk**_**.**

"**Just who I was looking for," said Drew turning the corner.**

"**um…I've got to…" said John starting to turn around.**

"**Not so fast," said Drew grabbing John's shoulders and slamming him into the wall. "You are the cause of this."**

"**Dude…" said John.**

"**Shut up," said Drew. "I have you to thank for ruining the best thing I ever had. And Vince agrees. You can kiss this title goodbye. Cause you will never win it while I am Champion. By the way, here is the script."**

**Drew slammed the script into John's chest and walked off. John grabbed the script before it fell to the ground and walked to the Men's locker room. When he walked in everyone was looking at him.**

"**What?" asked John.**

"**Dude, you might want to look at that script," said Adam Copeland (Edge).**

**John thumbed through it until he found his match. It was a street fight to the Intercontinental Championship Belt.**

"**Shit," said John sitting down on one of the benches.**

"**What did you do to piss Vince off? Cause that is an updated one," said Adam.**

"**He just made out with Drew's girlfriend in the gym at the hotel," said John Cena walking in.**

"**Damn…wait. Lee? You made out with Lee? And she didn't kill you?" said Adam.**

"**Oh no, better. After Drew decked him, Lee did," laughed Cena.**

"**Shut up man!" shouted John.**

"**Yo, Melina!" shouted Cena.**

"**John! Get your ass out here, NOW!" shouted Melina opening the door to the men's locker room.**

"**I think I am safer in here," said John.**

"**NOW!!" shouted Melina.**

**John stood up from the bench and walked out into the hallway. Standing behind Melina was Mickie with a, still, crying Lee.**

_**Shit. I'm a dick, **_**thought John.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you! You don't go around kissing other men's girlfriends! Do you realize you are the reason Drew broke up with her?!" shouted Melina.**

"**Look…I'm sorry…." started John.**

"**Sorry? Sorry is not going to get them back together. You need to fix this. And fix it quick!" shouted Melina walking away with Lee and Mickie.**


	23. The Match

*****Sorry It took me so long to update. I started writting and i couldn't stop. Here are the next 10 chapters. Enjoy!*****

Drew was getting ready for his match against John when Lee walked into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Drew, his accent more profound since he was mad.

"We need to talk," said Lee.

"No," said Drew.

"You can't keep running away from me," said Lee as Drew left the room.

Lee followed after him, but stopped short of the curtain when he went on stage. She watched him walked down the ramp and to the ring. John came up behind her.

"We need to talk," said John.

"I have nothing to say to you," said Lee.

"Fine, listen," said John turning Lee to face him. "I am going to guess you haven't read the script for tonight. You have to interfere on my behalf."

"No, I've done enough for you," said Lee.

"Lee, if you value your job, you will do as scripted," said Vince walking up behind them.

"Fine," said Lee as John walked through the curtain.

The match started with Drew hitting John in the head with a Kendo stick. Lee watched helplessly when John would get the upper hand. Five minutes into the match Lee was given her cue to run out there.

Lee ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She slid into the ring and stood up in front of Drew blocking John from another Kendo shot. Lee grabbed her side as she hit the mat and rolled out of the ring. Drew just sneered at her and continued his assault on John.

At one point in the match Lee took the stick from Drew and slid out of the ring. She was supposed to use the stick against Drew. When the time came, she lifted the stick to hit him, she looked into his eyes and threw the stick down and walked to back crying.

Lee came through the curtain as Mickie ran up to the gorilla position. Mickie pulled Lee into another hug as Lee kept crying. Mickie walked her over to a chair so Lee could sit down. The bell finally rang, Drew was victorious.

Drew walked up the ramp and through the curtain. Lee was still sitting in the chair crying, he ignored her and kept walking no matter how bad he wanted to stop. John finally made it through the curtain with the aid of two medics. He was bleeding from the Kendo shots. The medics tried to usher him to an exam room, but he pulled away to go see Lee.

"Lee?" said John as he dropped to his knees on the floor.

"Go away," said Lee through her tears.

"Look, I'm sorry….and I know that's not gonna fix this…but," said John.

"John, we need to get you patched up," said a medic.

"Come to my locker room. We need to talk," said John getting up.

Lee watched him walk off with the medics again, wondering why he wanted to talk to her so bad.


	24. New Room

Lee waited twenty minutes after John went into the medics room before she walked to the locker room. She knocked on the door lightly hoping he wouldn't answer the door.

"Come in," said John from the couch.

Lee sighed and walked in. John was laying on the couch with his side taped up.

"I was hoping you would come," said John trying to stand.

"Speak your peace so I can go," said Lee from the door.

"Okay…," said John. "What I did was stupid, I know that. I obviously wasn't thinking. And I know I can say sorry till I am blue in the face and it wont change a thing. I like you Lee. I have for a while now, when I was told I was going to kiss you on TV I freaked. I was scared beyond belief. I had too see if you were acting or not, so I had to kiss you again."

"John, when ever I have to kiss you or someone else that isn't Drew, I will be acting. I love Drew more than anything in the world and you fucked that up!" shouted Lee. "Leave me alone."

Lee walked out of the locker room and went back to get her things. She was going to be staying with Mickie until she could fix things with Drew.

Drew got to the hotel and got his key. He made it to his room and set his things on the bed and went to shower. After he showered he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had gotten so use to having Lee in the room, in the bed with him. He sighed and tired to put it out of his mind.

Mickie and Lee finally got to the hotel. They walked up to the front desk to get the keys.

"Miss James, you are in room 374, and Miss McEwen, you are in room 387," said the clerk.

"Um, that must be a mistake. She is supposed to be rooming with me," said Mickie.

"I am just going but what I was told," said the clerk,

"It's fine Mickie. Thank you," said Lee taking the room keys.

"I'm sorry you are by yourself. If you want you can still room with me," said Mickie.

"Only if she is staying in your bed," said Maryse. "Cause she isn't staying in mine."

Mickie gawked at the French Canadian. "I'm rooming with her?!"

"You can always stay with me," laughed Lee.

They both laughed as the got in the elevator and rode it to the third floor. They walked out and down the hall. They reached Mickie's room first. They said their goodbyes and Lee kept walking. She finally reached her room. She slide the key in the door and opened it. She walked in and dropped her bag on the floor. She was about to lay on the bed when the door to the bathroom opened up. Standing in front of her, in all his naked glory, was John fucking Morrison.

"What the hell!" shouted John grabbing a towel.

"I was gonna say the same thing," said Lee walking back to the door.


	25. Who's to Blame

"What the hell are you doing in here?" asked John when he came out of the bathroom dressed.

"I was given the key to this room when Mickie and I checked in. I was supposed to stay with her, but Maryse is evidently in there. Then I thought I was by myself, but guess not…" said Lee.

"Great…give me a minute," said John as he grabbed his cell phone and called someone.

While he was on his cell phone, Lee picked up the room phone and called the front desk.

"_Front desk"_ said the clerk.

"Yes. This is Lee McEwen with the WWE. I was wondering who gave you the room assignments?" asked Lee.

"_Mr. McMahon,_" said the clerk.

"Thank you," said Lee hanging up the phone as John walked out of the bathroom.

"I just got off the phone with Sasha, who usually does room assignments…" started John.

"We have Vince to thank for this," said Lee laying back on the bed.

"How do you know that?" asked John.

"Called the front desk and asked them if they knew," said Lee.

"Uh-huh. Didn't think of that," said John. "So, how…um…are we gonna do this?"

"The couch pulls out to a bed. Have fun," said Lee still laying on the bed.

"Hey now. I was in here first," said John.

"Yeah. But you are supposed to be nice to girls. So be a gentleman and sleep on the couch," said Lee.

"Maybe that is why you and Drew broke up," said John under his breath.

"You fail at whispering. It is your fault we aren't together. And since Drew and I were together, he slept with me. In more ways than one," said Lee standing up.

Lee grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom to shower and change for bed. Once out of the shower she put on a black bra and a blue thong, pink booty shorts that say _sweet_ on the ass and a white wife beater. When she walked out of the bathroom, she groaned. John was in the bed, half asleep.

She slowly walked over to him, since his back was to the bathroom. She leaned over the bed trying not to put any weight on it. She put her hands just over his back, then pushed him off onto the floor.

John hit the floor with a loud thump and a groan. "What…the hell was that for?" he asked still on the floor.

"I thought we made this clear. You are on the couch, I am on the bed," said Lee climbing in the bed.

"I've got a bad back," said John sitting up and looking at her.

"So do I," said Lee.

"I don't see…" started John.

"Drop it. The only way you are sleeping in this bed is if you strap me down to the couch," said Lee pulling the cover back and climbing under them.

_Damn_, thought John walking over to the couch.


	26. The Next Morning

The next morning Lee met Mickie in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. She had beat John out of the room, so he was walking in when she sat down with her food.

"What happened now?" asked Mickie.

"So, I'm not rooming alone," said Lee.

"Who are you rooming with?" asked Mickie.

"John," said Lee giving him a death glare.

"What! Seriously!" said Mickie.

"Yeah. And I have Vince to thank for it too," said Lee chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Mickie.

"There was only one bed," said Lee.

"You didn't…" started Mickie.

"No, his as was on the pull out couch," laughed Lee.

Mickie joined in on her laughter.

"How did you get him to sleep on the couch?" asked Mickie.

"I knocked his ass out of the bed," laughed Lee.

"I wish I could've seen that," Mickie laughed with Lee.

John grabbed his food and sat down at a table. Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho walked over and sat down with him.

"You look like shit," said Jericho.

"Thanks," said John drinking his coffee.

"What happened last night? I was in the room underneath you. I heard a loud thud," said Matt.

"That would be because of my roommate last night," said John running a hand across his lower back.

"Who?" asked Matt.

John didn't say anything, he just simply nodded his head towards Lee.

"SERIOUSLY!!!" said Jericho.

"Yeah. She pushed me off the damn bed," said John.

Neither Matt or Chris said anything because they were laughing too hard. Their laughter caught the attention of both Mickie and Lee. Lee glared at them before leaving the restaurant.

"You have no idea how funny this is," managed Jericho.

"Shut….up…" said John finishing his breakfast.

"Oh, lighten up," said Matt. "At least it was just for last night, and you can have the bed to yourself."

"True, true," said John.

**Smackdown**

Lee walked around backstage by herself. She was thinking of how she could get back with Drew. She turned the corner and ran into Vince.

"Vince," said Lee.

"Just who was looking for," said Vince with an evil smile. "You are going to interfere in John's match tonight, but you are going to be 'out' for a few weeks."

Vince smirked and walked away. Lee stood there looking at the chairman walk away. Almost immediately after he turned the corner she darted off towards the women's locker room. She burst through the door to see Melina sitting on one of the benches.

"Oh girl…I take you just found out?" asked Melina.

"Found out what?" asked Lee slightly out of breath.

"Read," said Melina handing her the script.

Lee grabbed the script from Melina and thumbed through it till she read her name.

"I'm interfering the match and I'm going to be thrown into what?" said Lee sinking to the bench.

"Drew is going to slam you into a 'glass' wall," said Melina.

"What the…" said Lee.


	27. Glass Breaks

Lee paced back and forth backstage. A stage hand came and got her and took her to where she was supposed to wait for Drew after the match. Melina walked over with her and waited until she was the camera's come around the corner before she left.

**~Promo~**

Drew walked around the corner after his match. He had pummeled Morrison in another street fight. As he turned to corner he saw Lee. He tried to walk past her, but she stopped him.

"Drew…" she said grabbing his arm.

"Don't," said Drew jerking his arm back.

"Please, Drew. Talk to me, say something," said Lee grabbing his arm again.

"Let go and leave me alone," said Drew jerking his arm and pushing her at the same time, through the wall.

"OH MY GOD!!!" said JR in the headset. "Can you believe that?"

Lee laid still on the other side of the glass while the medics attended to her. She willed herself not to cry. It wasn't because she had gone through a wall or that she hit the concrete on the other side with her lower back, but that She knew Drew wasn't acting.

**~End~**

Once the everything was cleared away the carried Lee to the Medic's Office so they could check out her injuries better. Once John 'found out' about Lee, he had to basically run to the medic's office, where Lee was being observed, to check on her.

**~Promo~**

John burst through the door to see Lee laying on one of the tables. He walked over to her, she looked like she was asleep. He ran his hand across the top of her head.

Lee instantly grabbed the arm that was attached to the hand.

"If you want to keep it, take it off me," said Lee not opening her eyes.

John jerked his hand away, half thinking she would really rip it off.

"How are you?" asked John.

"I was pushed through a glass window. How the hell do you think I am," said Lee sitting up to look at him.

"I'm sorry that he did that," said John, risking touching her again. (Which isn't scripted).

"Don't," said Lee jerking his hands off her face. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I will deal with it."

"_We_ will deal with it," said John, replacing his hand.

Lee didn't say anything. She smiled lovingly at John as the script requested.

**~End~**

"And Cut," said the camera man.

"Didn't touching me the last time when you weren't supposed to get us in this mess," said Lee jerking his hand off her face for the third time that night.

John didn't answer her question, but asked another.

"How do you feel? I mean really?" asked John.

"I was pushed through a sugar-glass structure and my lower back landed on concrete. I'M IN PAIN!!!!" she shouted getting off the table.

"Look, you're not going to like this, but all the other's are gone. You want a ride back to the hotel?" asked John.

"God," said Lee grabbing her things. "Just don't touch me, okay."


	28. Morning Workout

Lee checked into the hotel. Thank god Vince wasn't in charge of it this week. She would be rooming with Mickie for the next couple of days. Even though she had time off, she would still be traveling with them.

She finally made it to her room on the fourth floor. She slide her key into the lock and walked in. Mickie was already asleep. It was too late for a shower, so she changed clothes and climbed in her bed and fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Lee woke up to Mickie singing in the shower. It's not that she is a bad singer, but it isn't anything Lee wanted to hear at eight in the morning. Lee rolled over in her bed and pulled the pillow on top of her head to drown out Mickie. Didn't work.

Mickie finally emerged from the bathroom in her workout clothes. She walked over to Lee's bed and climbed up on it, standing over her friend. Without warning, Mickie started shaking the bed and singing louder.

"I swear to god Mickie. I am going to kill you. It is 8 in the fucking morning!" said Lee swatting at Mickie.

"I know. Now get up!" said Mickie still shaking the bed.

"I don't have to be up this early. Go away. Let me sleep," said Lee not moving from the bed.

"Get up. You gotta work out! Let's…go!" said Mickie getting off the bed and jerking the covers off.

"Bitch!" said Lee jumping out of the bed and running after her friend.

Mickie took solace in the bathroom, locking the door and sitting down in front of it.

"Since you're up. You might as well get dressed for the gym!" shouted Mickie through the door.

"BITCH!" laughed Lee walking back over to her bags.

Lee changed clothes and her and Mickie walked down to the gym. Mickie was in a pair of booty shorts and a jog bra, while Lee was in a pair of track pants and an old t-shirt.

When the girls got to the gym, they noticed it was full of the other wrestlers.

"Look's like you're not the only insane one," said Lee walking over to the treadmill.

Lee got on the treadmill, putt in her ear buds and turned her music up loud as she ran.

Lee had been running a few minutes when she noticed Matt Hardy was staring at her. By this time the majority of the group was gone from the gym, leaving Matt, Lee, Drew (who was by himself), John Cena, Edge, and John Morrison. Lee tried to ignore Matt, but to no avail.

Lee slowed to a brisk walk on the treadmill.

"Something I can help you with Hardy?" asked Lee pulling out one of her ear buds.

"Nope," said Matt getting up and walking out.

"Whatever," said Lee putting the ear bud back in and speeding up.

Lee ran for a little while longer before she slowed the machine and got off. She walked over to the free weights and started lifting twenty pound weights. After doing two sets of ten, she dropped then back on the floor and walked over to the leg press.

"Really getting a workout today, huh?" said John Cena walking over to her.

"Got a lot on my mind lately. Need the distraction," said Lee.

"Uh-huh…" said John.

"What?" asked Lee.

"Nothing," said Cena walking away.

_What the hell is going on with the men around here!?,_ thought Lee.


	29. Michael's Help

Lee finished with her workout and went back to her room. She walked in, grabbed her clothes for the day and went to shower. After she showered, she got dressed and was sitting on her bed when there was a knock at her door.

Lee groaned and got off the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it without looking through the peephole.

"What?!" she said.

"Love you too," said Michael walking in the room.

"Michael?" said Lee.

"No, the pope," said Michael sitting down at the table.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lee.

"I was out of action, Lee. Not dead," said Michael. "Doc said my knee was all healed up and I could come back to work. So here I am."

"I figured that much. I meant what are you doing here, in my room?" asked Lee.

"Well, see. You opened the door and I walked in," laughed Michael.

"Jerk," smirked Lee sitting down opposite her brother. "Next question. Why are you here?"

"I thought I just…" started Michael.

"Again….in my room. You have a reason. What is it?" asked Lee.

"You know the saying, 'when the cat's away, the mice will play'?" asked Michael.

"Yeah. So?" asked Lee.

"Well, I have been gone, BUT, I know that has been going on. I watch TV," said Michael.

"You of all people should know…" started Lee.

"And I have had people call me and tell me what's going on behind the cameras," said Michael looking at his sister. "What is going on with you and John?"

"Nothing! Jesus!" said Lee.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. First kissing in a hotel gym, staying in the same room together. What happened between you and Drew?" asked Michael.

"That's the thing! I didn't want all that!!" shouted Lee. "John kissed me, I decked him! Vince booked the rooms, I knocked John off the bed! I really thought you would come to me if you thought I was having problems with something. Not take it at face value from someone else!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just telling you what I was told," said Michael. "What's with Drew? Does he not want to work it out?"

"By the looks of it, no. Which sucks," said Lee tearing up.

"Look. I will talk to him, okay?" said Michael.

"Okay. But please don't make it worse. That is the last thing I need," said Lee.

"I can't promise anything," smirked Michael.

"Then don't do anything," said Lee collapsing on the bed.

"Okay. I promise I wont make it worse," said Michael.

"Thanks," said Lee.


	30. Going to see Drew

Michael left Lee's room and walked down the hall to where Drew's room was. He knocked on the door and waited.

Drew stood up from the table and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Michael standing there. He opened the door slowly and looked at the man.

"What?" asked Drew in his thick Scottish accent.

"Can we talk?" asked Michael.

"Fine," said Drew opening the door wider to let the man in.

Michael walked in the room and walked over to the table and sat down. Drew closed the door behind him and walked back to his seat at the table.

"What?" asked Drew looking over at Michael.

"What is going on with you and my sister?" asked Michael.

There really was no reason to beat around the bush. Either something was going on or there wasn't. If anything, he could get a straight answer if asked a straight question.

"Nothing…anymore," said Drew.

"And why not?" asked Michael.

"She wants someone else," said Drew.

"Really? Cause she told you this?" asked Michael looking at Drew skeptically.

"Well, no…" said Drew. "She has shown me. First she makes out with Morrison in the gym, then she is rooming with him. It is quite obvious she likes him more."

"Have you even got her side of the story, Drew?" asked Michael.

"Look. I know what I saw…" started Drew.

"Exactly!" shouted Michael interrupting Drew. "You saw. You wont say three words to her unless it is scripted! I know I sound biased because she is my sister, but now that I am back I am going to be stuck in the middle of this shit, and I would rather not be part of it."

"Well then ignore it," said Drew.

"Easier said than done. Talk to her. Let her explain things. Cause I guarantee you it isn't what you think it is," said Michael. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go talk to Vince about my return."

Michael stood and walked over to the door and opened it before turning to face his friend.

"I'm saying this to you as a friend of your ex-girlfriend, she is hurting because of this," said Michael walking out of the room.


	31. Going to the Club

The taping fro Smackdown had finished and everyone was getting ready to leave. Lee was in the women's locker room with Mickie and Melina when there was a knock on the door. Melina stood and walked over to the door. It was Michael.

"Well I'll be damned. I was wondering when I would see your face around here again" said Melina hugging Michael.

"I'm back so get use to seeing my ugly mug around here more often," laughed Michael. "Lee in here?"

"Yeah. She is packing her things," said Melina pointing to where Lee was standing.

"Sis!" shouted Michael.

Lee turned around to face him. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" asked Michael.

"Sure," said Lee.

"We will wait outside," said Mickie getting up and pulling Melina with her.

Michael sat down on one of the benches in the locker room while Lee finished packing her things.

"I talked to Drew," said Michael.

"And?" asked Lee not looking at him.

"I told him to talk to you, but whether he does is a different story," said Michael.

"Okay," said Lee zipping up her bag. "Well the girls and I are going out to one of the clubs here in town. You are welcome to join."

"I will pass," said Michael. "I am supposed to be a secret."

"That is a secret that wont stay secret for too long," laughed Lee.

"Shut up," said Michael. "I will see you tomorrow."

Michael stood up and hugged his sister before he left. Lee followed out behind him and met up with Melina and Mickie James. All three ladies walked out to Melina's rental car and drove to the club that was downtown.

"Okay. We are here to forget our problems and have fun. Got that Lee?" said Mickie walking into the club.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Lee walking over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Irish, in a Scotch glass," said Lee.

The bartender gave her a weird look but poured the drink anyway. Lee grabbed her glass and made her way to the table Melina and Mickie were already at. As Lee sat down, Melina looked at her.

"What…are you drinking?" asked Melina.

"Irish," said Lee taking a sip of her drink. "You want me to have fun. Well this is the only way it is happening."

"Okay. But pace yourself," said Melina taking a sip of her beer.


	32. At the Club

Melina, Mickie and Lee had been at the club for twenty minutes when they saw some of their co-workers. Without thinking Mickie waved them over. They made their way to the table. It was Adam (Edge), John Cena, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, R-Truth, and John Morrison.

"Great," mumbled Lee downing the rest of her drink before getting up.

"Nice going Mickie," whispered Melina in her ear.

"Damn," said Mickie to herself.

Lee was waiting for her drink when Matt walked up next to her.

"What?" asked Lee not looking at him.

"Nothing," said Matt.

"Well, since you already have a beer, there is no other reason to be up at the bar," said Lee. "Thanks."

Lee took her drink from the bartender and started to walk off when Matt stopped her.

"Why did you do it?" asked Matt.

"Do what?" asked Lee.

"Cheat on Drew," said Matt.

"One, I didn't cheat. John kissed me, I decked him. Two, I love Drew more than anything in the world, but he is being a stubborn ass and not listening to me. And three, it is none of your fucking business!" said Lee walking back to the table.

"Hey girl," said Adam when Lee sat down.

"Shut up!" said Lee downing the contents of her drink.

"Would you like another miss?" asked a waitress walking by.

"Yeah, tell the bartender it is the wrestler's drink. He knows what it is," said Lee handing over her glass. "What?"

"You have been drinking an awful lot lately," said Mickie. "Maybe you should hold off for a little while."

"I'm fine," said Lee.

"How many have you had?" asked Cena.

"Counting that last one, that would be ten," said Lee counting on her fingers to make sure her math was correct.

"Ten? What are you drinking?" asked Adam.

"Thank you," said Lee taking the Scotch glass from the waitress. "Irish."

Lee started drinking the contents of the glass when Adam took it from her.

"No more. Not until you sober up a bit," said Adam.

"Give it back Copeland," said Lee giving him a death glare.

"No," said Adam handing the already half empty glass to a passing waitress.

"Damn you," said Lee.

"Why don't you go dance. Moving will help with your sobriety," said Melina.

"No," said Lee.

"Come on. You had your drink, now go dance," said Mickie James.

"You wanted me to be happy. Drinking was making me happy," said Lee.

"Well dancing will make us happy because I am sure you are three sheets to the wind," laughed Adam as he pulled Lee out of her seat and towards the dance floor.

They groups stayed at the club for another two hours, the entire time Lee was sneaking drinks when everyone else was preoccupied.


	33. Leaving the Club

"You guys ready?" asked Melina looking at John Cena's watch.

"Yeah," said a few of the guys.

"Where is Lee?" asked Melina.

"Dance floor," said Cena pointing to Lee.

Le was on the dance floor grinding against some guy, trying to dance to Animals by Nickleback.

"Oh…my god…" said Melina. "Someone go get her. She is way past shit faced."

Adam and Cena stood and walked over to where Lee was dancing with some guy she didn't know.

"'Scuse us," said John.

"Oi. What you doing? We are dancing," said the man grabbing hold of Lee's arm.

"Hands off my sister before I knock your teeth down your throat," said Adam grabbing Lee and pulling her off the dance floor. "Got her."

"Let's go," said Melina leading the way out of the club.

They all climbed in their respective cars and rode back to the hotel. When they arrived Vince's limo was pulling away.

_Wonder what's up?_ thought Melina.

They walked into the hotel and checked into their rooms. Melina and Mickie were rooming together. Everyone else had already got their rooms and were fixing to head off.

"What about Lee? What room is she in?" asked Adam.

"Don't know," said Melina. "Hold on."

Melina walked back to the front desk and got Lee's room key.

"She is in room 4276," said Melina. "Anyone on the fourth floor?"

John groaned before he answered. "Me."

"Great. That is the last thing we need is you taking her to her room. Adam, can you take her up there. She is way too out of it to walk herself." said Melina.

"Yeah no problem," said Adam.

They all climbed into the elevator. Everyone else was on the fifth floor. John, Adam, and Lee got off on the fourth floor and started walking down the hall. Adam stopped in front of Lee's room and was about to set her down when john walked up.

"What…." said Adam.

"Vince and Drew really hate me," said John sliding his key card in the door in front of Adam and opening the door.

"That's for sure," said Adam walking into the room.

The room was large. There was a king size bed in the room. There was a balcony facing the city and a large bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi tub.

"Bitchin' room," said Adam laying Lee on he bed. "Touch her…and I break your hand."

Adam turned and left the room closing the door behind himself. John groaned as he looked around the room.

_Shit,_ thought John.

"Uh…" said Lee rolling over and falling on the floor.

John tried to stifle his laugh as she sat up.

"What the hell are you doing here. Are you trying to get Drew pissed at me forever?" said Lee looking over at John.

"We have a problem," said John.

"Other than you being in here, what?" said Lee sitting back up on the bed.

"No couch…" said John.

"So. Go to your own room," said Lee.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!!!!" shouted John.

"Vince hates me…" said Lee.

"Ditto," said John. "Look it is a king size bed, we can be adult about this. I will stay on my side and you on your's okay?"

"Whatever," said Lee getting up and grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Lee walked out of the bathroom and John walked in. She put her clothes in her bag and walked over to the bed. She pulled down the covers and slid in under them and went to sleep. After a few minutes, John walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. He pulled the covers up to his shoulder and rolled over to face the window and turned out the light.


	34. Flight to Nashville

Some time in the middle of the night Lee had rolled over towards John. John felt her move and looked to see what she was doing. She had rolled over to where she was laying on him. Her head was on his shoulder and right hand was across his chest and her right leg was slightly draped over his leg. John smiled to himself before he moved her back to the other side of the bed.

At 7:30am the phone rang with a wake up call. John answered the phone then hung it up. He finally opened his eyes and looked around. Le was back laying on him again.

"Lee…." said John.

Lee opened her eyes and looked at where she was. She quickly rolled in the opposite direction and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. John laughed quietly to himself at this.

Lee turned on the shower and got in.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she said to herself.

She finished her shower and walked out into the room.

"Have a nice night?" said John.

"Shut up…" said Lee.

"Not here. I meant at the club? Or do you not remember?" asked John.

"The club?" said Lee sitting down in one of the chairs.

Lee racked her brain about the previous night. She was getting flashes but nothing definite.

"You don't remember? Doesn't surprise me," said John putting on his shoes.

"Why is that?" asked Lee.

"You basically drank a whole bottle of Irish yourself," said John. "Do you even remember leaving the club? Or coming here?"

"I remember Adam calling me his sister….but that is about it. Everything else is flashes," said Lee grabbing her head.

"Hangover?" asked John.

"No, trying to remember. I never forget things, especially when I am drunk…" said Lee.

"Well you can do that on they way to Nashville. We've got to go," said john grabbing his bag and walking out of the room.

Lee stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out the door and down to the lobby. Once everybody was there they climbed on a charter bus and rode to the airport.

Once at the airport everyone checked their bags and collected their tickets.

"Where are you sitting?" asked Melina.

"Um…7C. Window seat," said Lee.

"cool. I am 8b. I am behind you," said Melina.

Lee got on the plane and walked to her seat. She sat down and pulled out her Ipod and turned it on. She was so into the song that was playing she didn't see who was sitting beside her or in the aisle seat.

The plane finally took off. They were in the air maybe twenty minutes before her ear bud was pulled from her ear.

"It isn't nice to ignore people," said Michael.

"I wasn't ignoring, I was thinking," aid Lee.

"About?" asked Michael.

"Doesn't matter," said Lee grabbing her ear bud from her brother.

A few minutes later Michael stood up and walked towards the back to the plane. She was listening to 'All My Life' by KC & JoJo when her ear bud was taken out of her ear again.

"Look, Michael I'm not telling you what's going on," said Lee,

"That's fine, but I'm not Michael," said Drew in his thick Scottish accent.

"What?" asked Lee.

"If you are going to have an attitude I wont listen to you," said Drew moving back to his seat.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay. I have had nothing but shit from you the past week. I didn't expect it to be any different," said Lee. "Michael told me he talked to you."

"Yeah. Couple days ago," said Drew. "Told me I needed to listen to you. Get your side of everything."

"Yeah…" said Lee.

"I might have over reacted…." said Drew.

"That is an understatement…" said Lee.

Drew just gave her a look. She lowered her head and let him continue with whatever he was doing.

"Anyway….maybe I should've listened to you…" said Drew.

"Um…I hate to interrupt…" said Mickie. "But can I talk to you Lee?"

"Um…yeah. Hold on, Drew," said Lee getting up.

Lee followed Mickie back towards the bathrooms.

"What's up?" asked Lee.

"have you gotten the script yet?" asked Mickie.

"No. Why?" asked Lee.

"Read…" said Mickie handing Lee the script.

Lee thumbed through it till she found something that dealt with her.

_Lee runs to the ring, stops Drew's assault on Morrison. Drew grabs mic. 'What the hell are you doing?' "You have to stop this!' 'No!' Morrison stands up, throws Lee to the side and attacks Drew. 'Stop!!' Morrison wiggles free from Drew and comes to check on Lee. Lee pushes Morrison away from her and heads towards Drew. Drew pushes Lee away and walks to the back._

"Great…more confrontation…" said Lee.

"There's more…" said Mickie taking the script and flipped through the pages. "Read."

_Lee walks around the corner and see Drew. She runs towards him. She starts spurting out apologies and Drew brushes them off. Lee grabs Drew's arm and says. 'I'm pregnant…'_

"What the hell!!!" shouted Lee.

Everyone in that section looks over at her.

"Oh…sorry…" she said. "What the hell is going on. It is like Lita, matt, and Kane all over again. Can't they think of anything else to come up with!?"

"I know you do want to do this, but I figured I would give you a heads up," said Mickie.

"Thanks…" said Lee walking back to her seat.

"You okay?" asked Drew.

"Um…no," said Lee.

"What's wrong?" asked Drew.

"Um…finish with what you were saying…" said lee.

"I was going to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, Lee," said Drew.

"It's okay. But do you believe me when I say that I didn't want any of this to happen?" asked Lee.

"Um…" said Drew.

"Do you honestly think I would punch someone if I wanted them to kiss me. I never did it to you, why start now?" asked Lee.

"You got a point," said Drew.

"Um…have you read the script for the next show?" asked Lee.

"No. I haven't got a copy of it yet. Vince said he said something good planned…" said Drew. "Why?"

"Mickie has a copy of it. You are in another match against Morrison…and um…afterwards in a promo…I am...um…" started Lee.

"What?" asked Drew.

"I'm supposed to tell you I'm pregnant…." said Lee.

Drew just stared at her like she was insane. He shook his head a few times before he said anything.

"You wanna run that by me again…" said Drew.

"Vince is going with the Matt/Lita/Kane story line from a few years ago…" said Lee. "I swear to god that I didn't want this to happen and that I'm not. God why do ya'll hate me so much!"

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" said Michael walking back to the seat. "You both have some explaining to do…"


	35. Explanations

The plane landed in Nashville. Everyone got off and got their luggage and headed for the charter bus. Lee grabbed her bag, but before she could walk towards the doors Michael took the bag from her and walked in the other direction. Drew was also following him. He was going towards John Morrison.

_Great…_, thought Lee.

Michael handed the bags to a limo driver and walked over to the open door. He motioned for Lee to enter first, then Drew, then John, then himself. Once inside the driver closed the door and drove off. It was a silent ride until Michael spoke up.

"Explain," he said.

Lee, Drew, and John started talking all at once.

"Drew," said Michael nodding towards him.

Drew told his version of the story. Everything from the kiss to most of the matches between himself and John. John was the next to talk. He told how he liked Lee and need to know if she felt the same, which is why he kissed her. Lee was the last one to talk. She told everything that had happened since the kiss, even the previous night in the hotel. Surprisingly Michael did chew her head off, Drew on the other hand was severely pissed.

"Calm down Drew," said Michael.

Drew just look at Michael like he had grown tow extra heads.

"You obviously didn't drink a lot with him," said Michael.

Lee just shook her head no.

"What are you getting at?" asked Drew.

"Lee has a problem with getting affectionate when she is drunk. She also has a problem sharing a bed. You are either allowed in the bed or not. And I know what room they were in so there wasn't a choice in the matter," said Michael.

"How do you know?" asked Lee.

"Talked to Adam last night," said Michael. "Anyway. Usually when she is drunk it doesn't matter who is in bed with her, she attached to them. Safety thing."

Drew was still pissed as hell, but he had heard that she was drunk last night from the club. No one could keep that a secret.

"Look. I think the one thing we need to focus on is why Vince is turning me in to Lita," said Lee.

"True. I will talk to him when we get to the hotel," said Michael. "As for rooms, if he has you two together again, Lee you are staying with me."

"Deal," said Lee.

The limo finally pulled up at the hotel and everyone exited and grabbed their bags. Lee walked up to the front desk to get her room key.

"You are in room 725," said the clerk.

"Thanks," said Lee grabbing the key.

"Room?" asked Michael.

"725," said Lee.

"Great…" said John.

"What?" asked Lee.

"Have fun rooming with your brother," said John walking towards the elevator.

"Whoo…" said Lee sarcastically.


	36. I'm Pregnant

Lee walked into Michael's room. He had a room to himself, usually always did, which meant she was on the pullout couch. She dropped her bag on the couch and walked into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and her and Michael left for the Smackdown taping.

**~SMACKDOWN~IN RING~**

Drew and John were well into their fight. Lee was given her cue to run to the ring, yet again. She slid into the ring and pull the chair from Drew's hands. Drew turns around and glares at her before grabbing a mic.

"You want to tell me what the hell you are doing?!" shouted Drew.

"You have to stop this!" shouted Lee

"No!" shouted Drew.

John had recovered enough to push lee out of the way to attack Drew.

"Stop!!" shouted Lee from where she was sitting on the mat.

John gets free from Drew's grasp and slides back into the ring to check on Lee. Lee pushes Morrison away from her and heads towards Drew. Drew pushes Lee away and walks to the back.

**~end~**

Lee slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp after Drew, John right on her heels. Once backstage Lee had to go get ready for her Promo with Drew. Once she had redone her make-up she walked to where she was supposed to me.

One minute.

Thirty seconds.

Fifteen seconds.

Five….four…three…two…one…

**~PROMO~**

Lee walked around the corner and spotted Drew as He walked out of the Men's locker room.

Lee ran down the hall towards him. When she reached him she started spurting out apologies for everything that has happened over the past few weeks. Drew just ignores her and brushes them off. Lee grabs Drew's arm and turns him around to face her.

"I'm pregnant…" said Lee.

Drew just stared at her like she was crazy.

"You might what to tell john then. Cause it sure as hell isn't mine," said Drew jerking his arm away from Lee and walking away.

**~end~**

Lee regained her composure as John walked around the corner.

"Go away!" said Lee walking towards the Women's locker room.

The finished the taping for the night and Lee was ready to get out of there. She hoped this story line would be over soon. She walked out of the women's locker room and ran into Michael.

"You ready?" asked Michael.

"Yeah. I am ready for bed. I am sooo tired," said Lee leaning on her brother.

"Let's go," said Michael.

They climbed in his rental car and drove to the hotel two blocks away from the arena. Lee was asleep by the time they reached the hotel. Michael parked the car and climbed out. He opened the passenger side door, he picked her up I his arms and kicked the door closed.

"You've got an arm full," said Dave Batista walking.

"You've got no idea," chuckled Michael.

Michael started walking towards the hotel when Drew called out to him.

"Walk and talk. She is dead weight at the moment," said Michael.

"Here. Give her here," said Drew extending his arms out.

Michael gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm not going to drop her," said Drew.

"It's not that…whatever. I still need to get the bags. She is in my room. She has a key card," said Michael handing her off to Drew.

Drew walked into the hotel and over to the elevator. Lucky for him it was at the bottom floor already. He rode the elevator to the seventh floor and walked down to room 785. He set Lee down and leaned her over on the wall as he dug through the pockets to find the key card. No luck. He was about to give up when he thought of one last place it might be.

"You are insane, girl," said Drew as his hand went into her bra and pulled out the key card. "Figures…"

Drew slid the key card into the door and opened it.


	37. Except?

"Come on Lee. Wake up…." said Drew setting her on the bed.

"Uh…" said Lee rolling over on the bed.

"oh no you don't. You've got to shower…" said Drew sitting her up. "Come on. Wake up!"

Lee jolted slightly as Drew shook her awake.

"What?!" she said realizing who it was.

"You need to shower before you sleep.

"I will do it tomorrow…" said Lee trying to lay back down.

"Yeah. And then you will be pissed that I didn't make you shower now. So, up!" said Drew pulling Lee to her feet.

"Drew…I am too tired to shower…" said Lee trying to pull away.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way…." said drew.

"Go AWAY!" said Lee as drew dropped her on the bed.

Drew left the room and walked down the hall way to his room. He opened the door and grabbed his bag. On the way back to Lee's room he ran into Michael.

"What are you doing?" asked Michael.

"Here. You are in my room now," said Drew handing Michael the key card.

Without another word or and explanation, Drew walked into Lee's room. Lee had curled up and went back to sleep. Drew dropped his bag on the floor and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water was tolerantly warm he walked back into the room and grabbed Lee.

He sat, a still sleeping, Lee up on the counter and stripped her to her bra and panties, then himself to his boxers. He opened the shower door and stepped in pulling Lee with him. As soon as the water hit her she jolted awake again.

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU INSANE! GET OUT! DAMN IT DREW!" shouted Lee.

"Feel better?" said Drew holding Lee under the water. "I told you we could do this the easy way or the hard way. You chose the hard way. Now shower!"

Drew stepped out of the shower and grabbed his clothes and walked back into the room. And changed into his sleep pants. A few minutes later Lee came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"You couldn't brought m clothes in there for me," said Lee grabbing her night clothes.

"That would be too easy," said Drew stretching out on the bed.

"Jerk," said Lee running the towel through her hair.

"You love this jerk," said Drew.

Lee just looked up at him when he said this. It was true, she did love Drew. But he acted as if she was diseased the past few weeks.

"What? You don't love me?" asked Drew sitting up and looking at her.

"I do, but…" said Lee throwing the towel back in the bathroom.

"But?" asked Drew moving to the end of the bed.

"I thought…I thought you hated me…" said Lee.

"I don't hate you. I never have, probably never will. I was pissed that you let all this crap happen," said Drew standing and walking over to Lee. "I know you are a lot stronger than you act. I figured if you really wanted to talk to me you would've forced me to listen."

"I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. Besides…you've proved on many occasions that you are a lot stronger than me. So regardless of if I tried to make you do anything, you could easily over power me," said Lee.

"You got a point there. I know there is something else I can over poer you on…" said Drew smirking.

"And what, exactly, is that?" asked Lee looking up at him.

Drew picked up Lee and slung her on the bed. He slowly crawled up the bed, hovering over her.

"Does this mean you forgive me of my stupidity?" asked Lee.

"Yeah…as long as you forgive me for mine…" said Drew.

"I will forgive everything, except…" started Lee.

"Except?" asked Drew

"Except you punching Morrison. He deserved that…" said lee.

"So glad we could compromise," smiled Drew as he kissed Lee.


	38. Still Kicked Out?

The next morning Lee woke up laying on Drew's chest. She smiled as she listened to his deep breathing. He was happy where she was at and Armageddon couldn't move her.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," said Drew.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Lee looking up at him.

"A hour," said Drew.

"And you didn't wake me?' asked Lee.

"Naw. You looked so happy," said Drew.

"That's 'cause I am," smiled Lee laying her head back down.

"No, we gotta go. We've got to meet your brother for lunch. UP," said Drew sliding out of bed.

"We've got time. It's too early for lunch anyway," said Lee still laying in bed.

"It would be to early, except it is almost eleven-thirty," said Drew pulling on a pair of pants.

"WHAT!?" said Lee sitting up in bed.

"what?" asked Drew.

"You let me sleep until eleven-thirty?! Why?! What is wrong with you?!" said Lee jumping out of bed.

"Chill. I figured after last night, you would want some rest," smirked Drew.

"Really? And why is that?" asked Lee pulling on a tank top.

"You haven't been sleeping with anyone…that's for sure.." smirked Drew again.

"SHUT UP!" said Lee throwing a pillow at Drew.

"You love me!" said Drew grabbing his keycard and walking out the door.

Lee followed Drew out of the room and down to the lobby. Michael was already waiting for them.

"It's about time you two got here," laughed Michael.

"Shut up," said Lee blushing slightly.

"Whatever…" said Michael. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"You're not the only one," laughed Drew when he heard Lee's stomach growl.

~Lunch~

"So whose idea was it for the story line?" asked Michael.

"Vince's actually. Said it would bring in great ratings…" said Drew. "I personally hate it."

"You're not the only one," said Lee sipping on her water.

"I am going to talk to him later and see if we can drop it," said Drew. "I was only using it to _legally_ beat the crap out of Morrison."

"Glad some one got some use out of it," grumbled Lee.

"What?" asked Drew.

"I was stuck rooming with that pig…" said Lee.

"I heard…again Vince's idea. I wanted to kill him when I found out about it," said Drew.

"Well thankfully I don't have to anymore, unless I am still kicked out…" said Lee.

"No you're not kicked out anymore," said Drew kissing Lee's temple.

"Good. Now who wants desert?" asked Lee looking at the menu.

Drew and Michael smiled and laughed as they look through the menu as well.


	39. Epilouge

SIX WEEKS LATER

Lee was sitting backstage with Melina and Mickie talking about nothing in particular when Lee suddenly bolted for the bathroom. Mickie and Melina followed her in there. When they found her she was washing her mouth out at the sink.

"You okay?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah. That stupid flu going around must have got to me…" said Lee.

"We've got to go get ready for our match. You go rest until Drew needs you," said Melina hugging her friend before leaving.

Lee left the bathroom a few minutes later only to run into Stephanie McMahon.

"You okay?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm fine…" said Lee. "It's just some bug that has been going around."

"Are you sure?" asked Stephanie skeptically..

"Yeah. Why?" asked Lee.

"Go wait in m office. I will be back in a minute," said Stephanie walking away.

Lee did as told and walked to Stephanie's office. Within five minutes Stephanie was back, along with Vince and Michael.

"Steph tells me you are sick," said Michael sitting down next to Lee.

"Yup…so why exactly am I here? I have to get ready to go out with Drew," said Lee.

"Dad, Michael, if you could excuse us," said Stephanie ushering them out and closing the door. "I don't believe you."

"What?" said lee looking at Stephanie.

"You might be able to fool everybody else, but not me. Here," said Stephanie handing Lee a box.

"Steph, I would know if I was pregnant," said Lee looking at her.

"Pee on it anyway," said Stephanie sitting down.

Lee got up and went in the private bathroom and peed on the stick. Once she finished she capped it off and walked out.

"Now we wait," said Stephanie.

"I don't have time. I have to go," said Lee dropping the stick and running out of the room.

Stephanie walked over and picked it up and set it on her desk. "She best not get hurt while out there."

Lee made it to the entrance way just before Drew's music hit. Drew and Lee walked out. Drew's match was already underway when a stage hand walked over to Lee and handed her a head set.

"You best not get hurt, other wise your ass is grass…understand?!" said Stephanie through the headset.

"What are you talking about?!" said Lee trying to pay attention to the match.

"Like I said, you can't fool me and the stick doesn't lie," said Stephanie.

Lee took off the head set and handed it back to the stage hand. Just as she turned to watch the rest of the match, the bell rang and Drew was victorious. Lee climbed in the ring and raised his hand.

"Drew…we need to talk…" whispered Lee.

"What?" whispered Drew.

"I'm actually pregnant…" said Lee.

Drew just look at her like she was crazy.

"What?!" said Drew.

"Now is not the time to deal with this…backstage…" said lee climbing out of the ring with Drew right behind her.

Once they were backstage Drew pulled Lee off to the side.

"What's this about you being pregnant?!" said Drew.

"Well, I've been feeling sick lately…and Stephanie said she didn't think it was the flu so she told me to take a pregnancy test…and it evidently came up positive," said Lee. "Drew…say something!!!"

Drew was shocked silly. He just stared at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"Drew…talk…do something…" said Lee shaking him slightly.

"Marry me…" said Drew.

"What?!" said Lee looking at him like he was insane.

"Marry me…" said Drew. "Please. I love you. Marry me!"

"You sure?" asked Lee hesitantly.

"Yes, don't make me ask again," said Drew.

"Yes…yes…," said Lee hugging Drew.


End file.
